


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by BrendaChenowith



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaChenowith/pseuds/BrendaChenowith
Summary: What happens if Regina casts a True Love spell to find her True Love? What happens when she finds out the person is the last person she would ever dream it would be? Set immediately after Robin Hood's funeral. Swanqueen!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 194





	A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed Swanqueen fic. Hopefully I will finish the few stories I have running through my head. Enjoy!

A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

The funeral was over. Robin was dead. Regina sat alone in her room, too exhausted to cry any more. _“Why couldn’t Robin have come back like Hook did? Why does Emma get her Happy Ending with her True Love? Why am I forced to relive the moment Robin died over and over again each time I close my eyes? Why can’t I have my Happy Ending?”_ Throughs ran through her head, as she lay in the dark, still wearing the same clothes she had worn to Robin’s funeral. Her True Love’s funeral.

“Mom? Can I come in?” Henry asked, knocking on her bedroom door.

“Please Henry. I don’t feel much like talking right now. I prefer to be left alone.” Regina answers, rolling over to face away from the door.

“That’s ok. You don’t have to talk. I’ll do all the talking, you just do all the listening.” Henry said, walking into the room and laying on the bed next to his mother. “But I would like for you to talk to me.” Henry added, putting his arm loosely around Regina.

“Henry please.” Regina whispered, trying to hold back the fresh tears that now threatened to fall.

“I just want you to know that I am here for you Mom. Don’t shut me out. You don’t have to do this alone.” Henry says, waiting to see if Regina will fill the silence before he continued. “I know how much Robin meant to you. I know how much you loved him.” Henry continues, waiting for Regina once again.

“He was my True Love, Henry. My only chance at a Happy Ending.” Regina whispered, as if afraid of the rest of the world might hear her.

“Maybe.” Henry said. “Or maybe he wasn’t your True Love. Maybe he was just the next person in line to try to fill the role. Maybe your True Love is still out there.” Henry said.

“He was my Happy Ending.” Regina sniffled. “He died because Villains don’t get Happy Endings.”

“You’re not a Villain, Mom. You were never a Villain. Not to me.” Henry said, hugging Regina as she lost the fight and began to sob once more. “You’re True Love is still out there. I know it. I can feel it. You will get your Happy Ending.”

“Henry. You’re wrong. I love you, but you’re wrong. Tinkerbell told me who my True Love was many years ago in the Enchanted Forest. She showed him to me. It was Robin. He was my True Love.” Regina answered.

“Maybe. But what if she was wrong? What if he was your True Love at the time because your actual True Love hadn’t been born yet. You lived for twenty-eight years without aging, maybe you just needed to wait a little longer for your True Love to grow up.” Henry says.

“Henry…” Regina starts to say, before she is interrupted.

“Hear me out Mom. This is a whole new world. There are so many people outside of Storybrooke. I refuse to believe that there isn’t someone out there just waiting to give you your Happy Ending. I refuse to believe that Robin Hood was the be-all-end-all for your Happy Ending. I refuse to give up on your happiness. You just need to trust me.” Henry says.

“Henry…” Regina says again, pausing. “…you really believe that? You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?”

“No way! I’m the Truest Believer, of course I believe!”

“Ok. Maybe you’re right. But how am I supposed to meet this person outside of Storybrooke. We can’t cross the town line.” Regina reminds Henry.

“Then, the first step in Operation True Love is finding a way to cross the town line. Then we take it from there. We’ll start in Boston. Emma can show us around. We’ll go to New York City. I still remember my way around the city. We’ll go all the way to Alaska if we have to.” Henry laughs.

“Sounds like a plan!” Regina says, chuckling slightly. “But for now, I think I wish to get some sleep. Operation True Love will have to start in the morning.”

“Yeah, you’re right. We need to rest up for tomorrow!” Henry laughed. “I’ll be right down the hall if you need me. Good night Mom!” Henry said, kissing Regina lightly on the cheek.

“Good night Henry.” Regina said, as Henry got up and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly. _“When did he get to be so grown up?”_ Regina thought, as she picked herself up from the bed and changed out of her clothes. The dress she wore to the funeral was discarded in the back corner of her closet, never to be worn again. “I hope you’re right Henry.” She thought, as she drifted off into a dream-less sleep.

<~**~>

Weeks passed with no luck finding a way to cross the Storybooke town line. Even with the help of every Magical being in Storybrooke, the curse on the town line could not be broken. Regina didn’t want to disappoint Henry, who believed so strongly that it was possible. Not wanting to wait any longer to break the news to her son, Regina sent a text message.

_“Henry, can you meet me in my vault before you go over to Emma’s for the weekend? There is something I want to discuss with you before you go.”_

_“Sure Mom. Is everything alright?”_ Henry answered, almost immediately.

_“Yes, everything is alright. I am alright. It pertains to Operation True Love.”_ Regina responded.

_“Ok! I’m on my way over now. See you soon!”_ Regina closes her phone after reading the last message and begins to pack up her Magic supplies. She was putting the last of the ingredients away when she heard Henry clomp down the stairs into the vault. He certainly inherited Emma’s lead feet! She thought as Henry entered the room.

“Hey Mom! What’s up?” Henry asked, giving Regina a quick side hug greeting. “How come you packed everything up? Did you find a way to cross the town line?” Henry asked, suddenly very hopeful!

“No Henry. That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. It seems that nothing I have tried has been a success. The line continues to be uncrossable for anyone other than yourself and Emma.” Regina answers.

“Don’t give up. There has to be a way.” Henry says.

“I’m sorry Henry, there doesn’t seem to be a way. I have exhausted all Magical resources we have here in Storybrooke. I have even employed each and every single Magical being and person here as well. No one’s magic can penetrate the barrier. I’m afraid that Operation True Love was not a success.” Regina says with a frown.

“Well then, your True Love must live in Storybrooke after all. We’ll just have to start searching here.” Henry says, with a smile. “I told you. I’m not giving up on you! No matter what!”

“Henry…” Regina starts, once again being interrupted by Henry.

“Mom! I refuse to give up! You will have your Happy Ending! I promise!” Henry said. “But right now, I’m late for dinner at Grandma and Grandpa’s. And you know how annoying Grandma gets when you’re late.” Henry laughs.

“Yes. I am well aware of Snow White demeanor.” Regina laughed. “You better get going. I’ll see you Sunday evening. Enjoy your weekend with Emma.” Regina said, hugging Henry before straining to kiss her son on the cheek. _He’s so tall._ She thought, as she watched her son disappear up the stairs and out of the vault. She stood for a few moments, thinking about what her son had said, about her True Love already being in Storybrooke. _“It truly is a long shot. But Henry believes. I have to do this for him.”_ She thinks, walking over to the case that held her Magical tomes. Thirty minutes later, after searching almost every book in her possession, Regina finally found the spell she was looking for. “If there is anything in Storybrooke that will help me identify my True Love, it’ll be this spell. I have to try. For Henry.” She thought.

The spell was old. Really old. Older than Rumpelstiltskin. Older than most of the Fairies that lived in the convent. The spell was one of the first love spells to ever be created. It was so old that Regina wasn’t sure it would even still work. But she had to try. For her son. She gathered up the ingredients and quickly mixed the potion perfectly. The spell was so old, and the effects were vague, she didn’t know how or when she would be led to her True Love. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and drank the potion. It tasted sweet. Magic usually tasted bitter and metallic. This tasted sweet. Like strawberries and chocolate. Like love should taste. She waited for the effects to kick in. Nothing. She sat and waited fifteen minutes for any sign of Magic. Nothing. After waiting a half hour with nothing happening, Regina decided it didn’t work. _“It didn’t work. That’s a shocker. At least I can tell Henry that I tried everything. That if my True Love was still out there, he surely wasn’t in Storybrooke, Maine. Operation True Love was officially a failure.”_ She packed the remainder of her things, put on her coat, and started her walk back home, to her empty house. “ _At least the potion left a sweet taste in my mouth.”_ she thought, as she poured herself a class of cider.

Across town, Emma Swan felt a twinge in her gut, as she sat around the table having dinner with her family.

<~**~>

For the rest of the evening, Emma felt weird. Felt like something was off. She couldn’t quite put into words what she was feeling, just something wasn’t quite right. After a while she just assumed it was because she ate something that didn’t quite agree with her iron stomach, and went to bed early in the hopes of sleeping it off. But extra sleep couldn’t cure the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, and when she woke up the next morning, it was still there, and now she had a strange feeling in her head. Almost like a buzzing. A slight buzz in the back of her head, that she could only really sense when focusing hard on it. It gave her a splitting headache none the less. She woke up to find her bed empty and house empty, Hook and Henry having left early to join her father on a fishing expedition, a way for Henry and Charming to try to get to know Killian. She stretched and rubbed her temples before crawling out of bed to start her day. With her father and Killian off fishing, the Sheriff’s office would employ only her for the day. _“Please be a quiet day in Storybrooke today. I don’t think my head could take any action today.”_ She thought as she stepped out of the shower to start her day.

Twenty minutes later, she was parking her car in front of Granny’s diner to grab her usual breakfast before heading to the Sheriff’s station. As soon as she walked in the door, she recognized a familiar face sitting at the counter.

“Morning Regina.” Emma said, taking a seat next to Regina at the counter.

“Miss Swan” Regina said, hardly looking up from her omelette.

“The usual today, Sheriff?” Granny asked, suddenly appearing behind the counter.

“Yes, thank you, Granny. To go please.” Emma said, glancing over at Regina.

“The grill is a little backed up this morning, so it’s going to be a short wait. Can I interest you in a cup of coffee while you wait?” Granny asked, grabbing the pot of coffee to offer Emma.

“Yes please, and a cup to go as well. It’s going to be one of those days” Emma laughed and accepted the coffee with a smile. Granny topped off Regina’s cup before disappearing to put in Emma’s breakfast order.

“Rough morning Sheriff?” Regina said, sarcastically, glancing over to Emma, noticing the blonde looking a little off.

“Not really. Just not feeling well. Stomach feels off. And I have a splitting headache. Nothing a strong cup of coffee and a greasy breakfast sandwich can’t fix.” Emma said, taking a generous sip of her coffee.

“I assume the fishing trip began with no issues?” Regina said.

“As far as I know. They were all gone when I woke up this morning. Haven’t heard anything from them.” Emma said, taking another sip of her coffee.

“Splendid” Regina answered with a sigh, returning to her omelette.

“Hey, how are you doing Regina? With Robin’s…” Emma trailed off, not quite wanting to finish the statement.

“With all due respect, Miss Swan, you are the last person I wish to discuss the death of Robin Hood with.” Regina said, coldly, ignoring Emma’s smile.

“I respect that.” Emma said. “Just know, I am here for you, if you need anything. You don’t have to go through this alone.” Emma said, not entirely sure why she was saying what she was saying.

“Once again, given our history, Miss Swan, you would be the LAST person with whom I seek out for emotional support.” Regina said.

“Ok. But know you can if you want.” Emma said, as she handed cash to Granny for her breakfast and accepted the paper bag and paper cup filled with coffee. “Have a good day, Regina.” Emma said, placing her hand briefly on Regina’s shoulder, before walking out of the diner and towards her car. A shiver went down Regina’s spine, and her shoulder tingled where Emma’s hand had been very briefly. She quickly finished her breakfast before walking back home, to spend the day alone. She was too upset about the failed love spell the previous evening to realize that she too was slowly beginning to develop the strange subtle buzzing sound in the back of her head. By the end of the day, both Regina and Emma had a dull headache, that was only alleviated by closing their eyes. It was another early night for both women.

<~**~>

_Emma walked through the woods, searching for someone. Someone she didn’t know, but also felt like she had known all her life. She continues to search the woods, stepping over roots and rocks, around low hanging branches, when suddenly a figure appeared up ahead. She could only make out their shape, with no other features visible. As soon as she saw them, Emma broke out into a quick jog, eager to reach the stranger. Even as she caught up to the figure, their features never revealed themselves. She still couldn’t figure out who they were, but the feeling inside her informed her she knew them. This person in front of her was the most important person to her. They made her suddenly feel warm, complete, whole, simply being around them. She reached out to touch them when suddenly, everything went white…and the scene was gone._

“Emma. Good morning.” Hook said, kissing Emma softly on the cheek.

“Wha…huh?” Emma stutters, disoriented from being awoken suddenly from her dream.

“You asked me to wake you up around 9:00. For breakfast. With Henry?” Killian said.

“Huh? Yeah. Right. Breakfast with Henry. Uhh. Yeah. I’ll meet you downstairs.” She said, jumping out of bed, still confused.

“Are you alright love?” Killian asked, confused at Emma’s reaction.

“Yeah. No I’m fine. I was having a really weird dream when you woke me up. I just need to pee and I’ll meet you downstairs. Make sure Henry gets up too.” She said, disappearing down the hall towards the bathroom. She entered the bathroom and immediately locked the door. Sitting on the edge of the tub, she rubbed her eyes as she recalled the dream she had just awoken from. “It felt so real” she thought. _“Who was that person?”_ She whispered to herself as she stood to stare into the bathroom mirror. Quickly pulling herself together, she walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to meet her son and boyfriend in the kitchen for breakfast. Killian was already mixing the batter for pancakes and Henry was pouring orange juice for them. The smell of fresh coffee filled the room. It was turning out to be a perfect Sunday morning. _“Why do I feel like something is missing?”_ She thought to herself, as she sat down next to Henry, watching Killian make breakfast. She did her best to hide the strange feelings with a smile, as she sat across from Killian Jones, the man she believed to be her True Love.

Emma went through the motions for the rest of the day, pretending to be alright, assuring everyone that she was just feeling a little under the weather when asked if she was alright. The truth was, she wasn’t alright. Her mind was racing with thoughts and questions, mainly surrounding Killian Jones, the mystery figure from her dream, and confusion she felt when she realized she felt an emptiness when thinking of Killian, and a warm feeling of wholeness when she thought about the mystery figure. _“I don’t even know who they are. How is it this mystery person is making me feel this way? It was just a dream!”_ She thinks to herself, as she starts her car to drive Henry back to Regina’s in the afternoon, returning him to his other mother before Sunday dinner, as arranged.

Regina opened the door, as Emma and Henry walked up the walkway, greeting her son at the door.

“Dinner is ready Henry. Go get washed up and I will meet you in the dining room.” Regina said, holding the door open for her son.

“Ok! Bye Emma! Thank Grandpa and Hook again for me for the fishing trip!” Henry said, hugging Emma good bye.

“Will do Kid! Night!” Emma responded, hugging Henry back, before he ran into the house.

“Miss Swan. I hope you are feeling better than yesterday.” Regina said, the icy persona she had recently been adopting when speaking to Emma was gone, in its place was a hint of compassion for the blonde’s wellbeing.

“Oh yeah, feeling much better, thank you.” Emma responded, her smiled reaching from ear to ear.

“Yes, well, that’s good to hear. Thank you for bringing Henry back on time.” Regina said, a slight blush filling her cheeks when she spotted Emma’s wide smile.

“Of course Regina. It’s my pleasure.” Emma said, taking a step back.

“Have a good evening, Miss Swan.” Regina said, moving to close the door.

“You too Regina.” Emma said, as she turned around and walked back to the car. For the first time since waking up this morning, Emma had not felt the overwhelming feeling of emptiness. She smiled to herself, not really knowing why, as she started her car and drove home to Killian, knowing as soon as she saw him, she would feel empty again.

As soon as Regina closed the front door, she spun around and leaned against the wood, allowing her head to come to rest on the door behind her. Taking a deep breathe, she embraced the feeling of wholeness she was suddenly feeling. Replacing the feeling of emptiness she had been feeling since waking from a strange dream around 9:00 this morning.

<~**~>

_Emma knew exactly where to find the mysterious figure the moment she entered the dream. She quickly ran over to the place she had seen them the previous night. Sure enough, the figure was standing there as they had the previous night. With one exception. Everything was suddenly clear. She could recognize where she was. The old Toll Bridge, in the middle of the forest in Storybrooke. The very same spot Mary Margaret had found David years before, after waking up from his twenty-eight year coma. She could clearly see the features of the mysterious figure, as clear as day. A slender woman stood with her back to Emma. Her brown hair, falling slightly below the top of her shoulders, waved slightly in the cool breeze of the evening. She stands still, but Emma could tell she was just as anxious as she was, waiting for Emma to approach her. The feeling of emptiness instantly disappears when Emma is within earshot of the mysterious woman. In its place, instead, was the feeling of warmth and love and wholeness. She approached the woman, opening her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She reached out to touch the woman’s shoulder when the world went white…and the scene was once again gone._

Clutching her chest as her heart almost pounded out of her chest, Emma rolled over and quickly turned off the alarm, screaming on the table next to her. She quickly walked out of her bedroom before Killian could discover she was gasping for breath. Her chest hurt with an intense longing, a hole in her soul, the emptiness turned up to 100. She stumbled down the hall to the bathroom and quickly locked the door, turning on the shower. Clutching the side of the sink Emma stared at herself in the mirror. _“Who the hell is she? And why is the mere thought of her leaving me breathless?”_ Emma asks herself, before she quickly peels off her pajamas before stepping into the shower. The warm water washes over her, slowing her heart to a normal rhythm. Taking a extra long shower causes her to be late for work, running out of the house with a brief goodbye to Killian, a shallow kiss was all she left him with before rushing off to the station. Sitting alone in her office, Emma closes her eyes and focuses on the memory of her dream. The woman standing arms length away. Her hair blowing in the wind. The feeling in her chest, her heart, her soul when the woman was around. It was like nothing she has ever felt before.

Her reverie was interrupted by the sound of her father walking into the station to start his shift.

“Hi Honey, everything ok?” Charming asked as he walked into Emma’s office to see her with her head down on the desk.

“Yeah I’m fine dad. Didn’t sleep well last night I guess. What’s up?” Emma asked.

“I was going to let you know I was going out on patrol, but now that I think of it, maybe you should go. You look like you could use the fresh air.” Charming suggested.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea actually. Fresh air and stuff.” Emma mumbles, standing from her desk and grabbing the keys to the cruiser, and walking out into the crisp morning.

Driving around the sleepy town didn’t help get her mind off her mysterious dream woman. Each and every time Emma attempted to get the woman out of her mind, she felt a pain in her chest. Every time she closed her eyes, even just to blink, she saw the woman behind her eyes. _“This is it. I’m officially losing my mind. Fairytales…Snow White and Prince Charming as parents…Magic…The Product of True Love…Dragons…none of these things put me over the edge. This dream. This is how my mind finally cracks.”_ Emma thinks, pulling over in an empty parking lot. The clock on the dashboard reads 1:00 and she knows she better get back to the station before her father thinks she drove off a cliff. She puts the car in reverse when her cell phone starts to ring. The name on the front reads, “Regina Mills”. Emma quickly answers the phone, hoping the Mayor isn’t calling with some ridiculous demands.

“Sheriff Swan speaking” Emma answers, in a slightly mocking manor.

_“Miss Swan. I have just been informed by David that you were on patrol this morning. I came to your office to leave paperwork for you to fill out and sign. I presume you will be returning to the station shortly to resume your administrative duties.”_ Regina answers. If Emma hadn’t been wrapped up in her mystery woman, she would have noticed the obvious disappointment in Regina’s voice upon finding Emma absent from her office.

“Of course Regina. I was just returning to the station now. I’ll have the paperwork finished and back to you by the end of the day.” Emma answers, smiling so wide her face was beginning to hurt.

_“That won’t be necessary. Tomorrow morning is fine.”_ Regina answered.

“Tomorrow morning it is. I’ll see you then!” Emma answered.

_“Yes Miss Swan. I will see you tomorrow”_ Regina answered, excitement dripping from her voice.

“Bye Regina.” Emma said, still smiling without knowing why.

_“Good bye Miss Swan.”_ Regina answered, ending the phone call. Emma drove back to the station to start filling out the piles of paperwork Regina left for her.

As soon as she stepped out of the cruiser, the pain in her chest returned. The pain she hadn’t noticed had disappeared at some point. Spending the rest of the day buried in Regina’s paperwork, she soon discovered the only way to make the pain in her chest dissipate enough to focus on her work, was to allow her mind to wander towards the mystery woman, standing alone in the woods, anticipating her approach. _“It’s going to be a long night.”_ Emma thinks to herself, as she finally leaves work for the day, climbing into her bug to drive home for the evening. That night Emma Swan goes to bed early, in hopes of meeting her mystery woman in the woods once again.

Across town, Regina Mills clutches her chest as the pain and emptiness inside her becomes too much for her to bear any longer. She says goodnight to Henry before retreating to her room for the night much earlier than usual. She longs for the mysterious woman, who’s presence in her dreams makes her feel whole and complete, to reveal her identity in her dreams tonight. She makes a silent wish to make contact with her, before her mind finally falls asleep.

<~**~>

_The moment Emma realizes where she is, she breaks out into a run. A few moments later she sees her. The mysterious woman, standing by the creek. She approaches the woman slowly, so as not to frighten her. This time when she opens her mouth to speak, a soft whisper escapes her lips._

_“Hi” Emma whispers._

_“Hello.” The woman answers, her nervous energy radiating out of her, matching Emma’s feelings._

_“My name is…”Emma begins to say, as she reaches her hand out to touch the woman’s shoulder. The moment they make contact, electricity shoots between both woman before everything goes white once again, and the dream ends._

Regina shoots straight up in bed as the dream ends abruptly. She cradles her face in her hands as she sobs lightly. _“I was so close. So close!”_ She screams in her mind. She glances over at the clock to reveal the time. 3:15am. She lays back down, closes her eyes and places her arm over her face as she continues to scream inside her head.

_“Hello?”_ A voice in the back of Regina’s mind asks, timidly. _“Can you please stop screaming for a second. It’s pretty loud in here.”_ Regina’s eyes shoot open.

_“W-w-what??”_ Regina thinks. Even in her own mind, her voice is shaky.

_“It’s really loud in here with you screaming. It’s hard to talk…well I guess think, with you screaming.”_ The voice says, and Regina calms down. She suddenly recognizes the voice, now somehow being broadcasted in her head. _“Are you the woman in the woods?”_ The voice asks, timidly, once Regina stops screaming in her head.

_“I think so.”_ Regina answers. _“Are you the woman behind me?”_ She asks.

_“I think so.”_ The voice answers.

_“What happened? Why are you in my head?”_ Regina asks, her heart suddenly beating faster than usual.

_“I-I don’t know. I touched your shoulder in the dream…then the next thing I know, I’m shooting straight up in bed and I can hear you screaming ‘I was so close’ over and over again in my head. I don’t know why or even understand the whole shared dreaming thing, but I think something happened when I touched your shoulder.”_ The voice answered.

_“It’s a psychic connection. I believe we connected when you touched my shoulder.”_ Regina answered.

_“So…you’re a real person right? I’m not losing my mind right? This is a real thing?”_ The voice asked.

_“Yes, this is a real thing.”_ Regina answered, smiling to herself.

_“So these dreams are…”_ The voice asked, trailing off.

_“They are real. I have been dreaming of you for the last three nights.”_ Regina answered.

_“Oh my god ok good.”_ The voice is quiet for a moment then stumbles _“Can I ask you something? Something weird…”_ She finally asks.

_“We appear to be communicating telepathically. I don’t think it gets any weirder than that.”_ Regina chuckles.

_“Good point. Ok…so…Ok…do you…have…ummm…do you…feel…”_ The voice struggles. Regina can feel her unease, her nervousness.

_“Shh.”_ Regina whispers. _“The connection you feel…emotionally…is reciprocated dear. You’re not losing your mind as you say.”_ Regina answered.

_“Wait really?”_ The voice answers.

_“Yes. Ever since our first meeting, three nights ago, I have been left with a feeling of emptiness and longing for you.”_ Regina answers, feeling the waves of happiness wash over her from the other woman.

_“Me too.”_ The voice whispers. _“Should…we…umm…maybe…meet?”_ The voice asks.

_“Yes. I think we should.”_ Regina answers, before the rational part of her brain can convince her it’s not a good idea.

_“Ok great. I’ll get dressed and meet you somewhere. Anywhere. I don’t care. Just tell me where.”_ The voice says.

_“No, not right now dear. It’s 4:00 in the morning. But I do have a bit of an issue. I am unable to leave my town.”_ Regina reveals.

_“You’re in Storybrooke?”_ The voice says, shocked.

_“Yes! You are too?”_ Regina answers, relieved.

_“YEAH!”_ The voice says, enthusiastically. _“I’m-”_ She begins to say, before being cut off by Regina.

_“No!!! No names!!!”_ Regina screams.

_“Ok. Ok no names. Don’t worry. Meet me tomorrow though. You pick the place. I don’t think I will survive if I have to wait much longer to meet you.”_ The voice asked.

_“The Toll Bridge in the woods. The setting of our dreams. I think it’s where we are meant to meet.”_ Regina answered. _“Tomorrow at noon.”_

_“I will be there. Tomorrow at noon!”_ The voice answers, slowing down.

_“You’re exhausted. I can feel it. Go back to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”_ Regina said, yawning herself, fighting the pull of sleep.

_“You’re exhausted too. I can feel you too.”_ The voice responds. _“Good night.”_

_“Good night!”_ Regina responded, as sleep engulfed her, the feeling of the voice wrapped around her heart, filling the emptiness.

<~**~>

_“Good morning!”_ Emma thinks, louder than she intends.

_“No need to yell dear. Good morning yourself.”_ Her mysterious woman responds.

_“I hope you’re day is going well. I’m about to go into a meeting with my boss. She usually has some criticism about my handwriting on my paperwork.”_ Emma thinks back, smiling, as she opens the door to the town hall.

_“She sounds like a drag.”_ The mysterious woman responds with a slight giggle.

_“She can be a bit much.”_ Emma responds. _“I will admit, I am very distracted today. All I can think about is you. And seeing you in a few hours.”_ Emma says, knocking on Regina’s office door.

_“I, too, am quite distracted by you today.”_ The mysterious woman responds, as Emma hears the authoritative voice of Regina beckoning her to enter her office.

_“Showtime.”_ Emma thinks as she walks into Regina’s office.

“Morning Regina!” Emma greets as she bounces over to Regina’s desk, offering the file of paperwork to Regina.

“Good morning, Miss Swan. My, aren’t we in a good mood this morning.” Regina answers, accepting the file of paperwork from Emma.

“Why Yes, Yes I am!” Emma smiles. “Anything else you need from me?” Emma asks, her smile practically ripping the skin on her face.

“Not that I can think of, Miss Swan. Go enjoy your day. But please, keep the slacking off to a minimum today.” Regina responded, quite uncharacteristically, as her smile grew to match Emma’s.

“Cool! Have a good day Regina.” Emma said, turning to leave the office.

“You too Emma.” Regina answered.

_“Well that went better than expected. She was in a really good mood.”_ Emma thought to her mysterious woman.

_“Well that is certainly good news.”_ The mysterious woman responded. _“I need to focus now and get some work done before our meeting. And it is already difficult to focus without your voice in my head.”_

_“Say no more! I’ll see you soon!”_ Emma responded, doing her very best to keep her mind clear for the remainder of the morning, although she could tell her mysterious woman was also having a hard time keeping her mind from wandering to her.

“I’M TAKING AN EARLY LUNCH!” Emma announces as soon as the clock struck 11:50. She grabbed her jacket and keys and was out the door before anyone could even process what she had just said. The world around her blurred as she drove to the entrance to the woods. She tripped getting out of her car and nearly ended up falling face first on the concrete. As soon as she got her bearings, she took off in a hurried run, eager to get to the meeting place as fast as humanly possible. Just like every dream, Her mysterious woman was standing with her back to Emma as she approached her. Tripping on an exposed root, Emma startled the woman, causing her to turn around.

“Miss Swan!! What are you doing here?” Regina said, annoyed with Emma’s sudden appearance.

“Regina?” Emma said, shocked.

“Miss Swan. Please close your mouth and leave.”

“Regina…” Emma said.

“MISS SWAN! Please leave. I am meeting someone here, and I don’t want them to think I am in any way associated with you.” Regina yells, checking her watch.

“Regina…” Emma whispers.

“EMMA! PLEASE!” Regina screams.

“You…you couldn’t see me in the dreams. You could only feel me. You couldn’t see me. You didn’t know what I looked like…” Emma said, eyes wide as she looked over at Regina.

“W-What?” Regina said, suddenly stuttering.

“You never turned around. You couldn’t see me. I only saw you from behind. I can’t believe I didn’t realize it was you this whole time…” Emma said, explaining the situation to a very confused Regina.

“No. No. No. It can’t be you! No!” Regina said, shaking her head.

“You hear me. You can hear me in your head. I can hear you too. I can feel you too. Right now. You’re scared. I can feel that. And I know you can feel me too.” Emma said, stepping closer to Regina.

“I can’t do this!” Regina said, running off.

“Regina! Please! Don’t go!” Emma said, running after Regina.

“NO! Emma please. I can’t do this.” Regina said, rushing off through the woods and out of sight. Emma sat on a rock just as the tears began the fall. Tears that were both hers and Regina’s. Although Regina had left, their physic connection was still intact. She could feel all of Regina’s emotions. Everything was swirling around in a jumble of emotions that completely overwhelmed Emma.

Forty-five minutes passes since Regina stormed off, and Emma stayed seated in the woods. Her phone was blowing up with calls from her father and Killian, wondering where she had run off to. She ignored the world around her and focused all of her attention and energy on Regina. As soon as she felt her calm down, Emma tried to reach out to Regina, each time met with resistance. Regina was clearly stronger than Emma, and was more able to resist their psychic connection.

_“Regina, please talk to me!”_ Emma pleads, while she walks back to the car. She can still feel Regina, so she knows their psychic connection is still there, but is once again left with silence.

_“Regina. Please!”_ Emma pleads one last time. _“Fine. I’m going back to work. When you’re ready, please talk to me. I won’t bother you for the rest of the day. But know, I am here. I’m not going away. I’m not giving up on you.”_ After the last thought, Emma could feel the resistance from Regina lower. She didn’t speak to her, but she could feel Regina reaching out for her. _“That’s a start!”_ Emma thought, both to herself and Regina, as she climbed back into her car and drove back to the sheriff’s station.

Work was tedious and almost painful for the remainder of the day. Emma could feel Regina, could feel her reaching out for Emma, and retreating with fear. As promised, Emma left Regina alone for the rest of the day, doing her best to keep her thoughts clear, but always reminding her that she was thinking about her.

“Are you alright?” Killian asked over dinner, as Emma stared off into space.

“Huh?” Emma said, suddenly startled by Killian’s question.

“Emma, love, you’ve been distant ever since your return from lunch. What happened during your lunch break?” Killian said, clearly concerned.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Emma said, trying to end the conversation.

“No, you’re not. Something is bothering you. Talk to me.” Killian said.

“Killian! I said I’m fine!” Emma said, becoming agitated. “Please just drop it.”

“You’re keeping something from me, I can tell.” Killian said, moving to hold Emma’s hand. Emma pulled her hand away the moment they made contact.

“I-I need some air.” Emma said, quickly getting up from the table. Killian looked up with sad eyes. “Killian, I’m sorry. I just…I just need some space. I’m going to get some air. I’m sorry.” Emma said, grabbing her jacket and walking out of the house. She paused for a moment, reaching out for Regina, sending her a psychic “hug”, receiving a connection back from Regina. No words were exchanged, but knowing Regina was still reaching out to her gave Emma hope. She stepped off from the porch and started aimlessly walking, attempting to clear her head.

Before she knew it, Emma looked up and she was standing outside the Major’s Mansion, not entirely sure how she got there. She looked through the bushes at any evidence of Regina. Her Mercedes was parked in the driveway, but the only light on was coming from Henry’s room. She could feel the brunette, her proximity strengthening their psychic connection.

_“Regina. I know I told you I would leave you alone tonight. And I promise this will be the last time you hear from me. Meet me in our dream tonight. Please. I don’t know if you can control if we meet or not. If you can, please meet me tonight. I’ll be there.”_ Emma said, sending extra love to Regina.

_“Emma…”_ Regina said, fear and love bleeding through the simple statement.

_“Tonight Regina. Meet me in our dream.”_ Emma said, turning around and beginning her walk back home.

When she turned the corner to her house, Killian was waiting for her anxiously on the front steps.

“Emma.” He says, standing to meet her.

“Killian. I can’t” Emma said, frowning. She couldn’t deal with Killian. All she could do was think about Regina.

“Emma, what’s the matter. Talk to me.” Killian said, trying to grab her arm.

“Killian, I need some space. I’m going to take a shower then go to bed. I’m going to sleep in Henry’s room tonight. I need to be alone.” Emma said, walking into the house. An hour later, she settled into her son’s bed, and stared at the ceiling, willing sleep to come, her heart pounding with anxiety, no longer able to tell who’s emotions were who’s as everything swirled together inside her.

“Mom?” Henry asked, knocking lightly on Regina’s bedroom door, peeking into the dark room. “Are you ok?”

“Yes, Henry. I’m alright.” Regina answered, shielding her eyes from the sudden light from the hallway.

“You’re laying in the dark…and I can tell you’ve been crying” Henry said, stepping tentatively into his mother’s room.

“I’m ok Henry. I have a headache, that’s all.” Regina lied. It didn’t take Emma’s “Superpower” to know that Regina was lying.

“Ok. Do you need anything before I head to bed?” Henry asked.

“No, thank you, I’m alright.” Regina smiled at Henry.

“Ok. Well, if you do need anything, I’m here.” Henry said. “Feel better Mom.”

“Thank you Henry. I’m going to go to bed shortly.” Regina answered. “I love you, Henry.”

“Love you too Mom.” Henry smiled, walking out of the room and closing the door quietly. Twenty minutes later, Regina climbed into bed, her emotions swirling with Emma’s, as she settles in for the night, fear causing her to strain and fight the pull of sleep. A gentle push from Emma allowed her to finally give in, as her eyes slowly closed.

<~**~>

_Emma’s heart pounded in her chest as she ran through the woods, praying Regina would be waiting for her. She skidded to a stop as she entered the clearing, releasing a breath she didn’t even know she was holding, as she saw Regina, standing with her back to her. She slowly approached the woman, as she had done before._

_“Regina. You came.” Emma whispered, placing her hand on Regina’s shoulder._

_“Of course I came, Emma.” Regina responded, lightly touching Emma’s hand on her shoulder._

_“I wasn’t sure you would.” Emma said, smiling._

_“I can’t do this Emma.” Regina said, letting out a shaky breath._

_“Turn around, Regina.” Emma said._

_“I can’t Emma. I can’t look at you right now.”“Why not?” Emma asked._

_“Because it hurts too much to look at you. To see you standing in front of me, knowing we can never be together. That I will never feel the way you make me feel. It hurts too much.” Regina says, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_“Wait. Why can’t we be together, Regina? Do you not believe I feel the same for you? Can’t you feel that I feel the same for you?” Emma asked._

_“I can feel everything, Emma. Everything in my heart. My soul. But how can you be with me? After everything I’ve done. To you. To your family. To your mother.” Regina sobs._

_“That was all in the past, Regina.”_

_“How can you say that? I tried to kill your mother countless times. I placed a curse on an entire realm that caused you to be ripped from your parents and grow up an orphan. Emma, I tried to kill you when you first came to Storybrooke, before you broke my curse. How can you want to be with me after all that?” Regina cried._

_“When you gave me the poisoned turnover, you were scared. You thought I was going to take Henry away from you. You were a mother protecting your child. Your methods were a little unconventional, but the thought behind them were the same. And remember, if there was no curse, there would have been no Henry. I would choose a thousand orphaned lifetimes for a thousand chances to have Henry. And I’m sure you will agree.” Emma said._

_“I suppose you’re right.” Regina sighed. “But it still doesn’t change the fact that I am The Evil Queen. I am a Villain. And Villain’s don’t get Happy Endings.”_

_“You were never a Villain to me, Regina. The rest of Storybrooke may have seen you as The Evil Queen. But I’ve never know you as her. You were and always will be Regina to me. And while you may be a little scary sometimes, I do not believe you have an evil bone in your body. I see a woman who was willing to sacrifice herself for the very same people who once called her Evil. I see a woman who would lay down her life to protect her son. I see a woman who refused to give up on me when I became the Dark One.” Emma said._

_“You sacrificed yourself for me, I couldn’t give up on you.” Regina sniffled._

_“True. But you didn’t do that out of obligation. You and I both know that. Then you willingly followed me to The Underworld to save Hook, and refused to leave when you had the chance. You refused to give up on me then, and I refuse to give up on you now.” Emma said._

_“Emma…” Regina whispered._

_“Regina. Turn around.” Emma said, giving Regina a slight push. Regina took a deep breath and slowly turned around to meet Emma, tears streaming down her face._

_“I’m in, if you are.” Emma said, wiping the tears from Regina face, smiling softly._

_“Really?” Regina asked, a soft smile crossing her face. Emma cups Regina’s face gently, and places a soft and sweet kiss on her lips._

_“Really really.” Emma whispers, her green eyes locked into Regina’s brown eyes._

_“Do that again.” Regina smiles, as Emma leaned in to capture Regina’s lips in another kiss, this time more passionate and left both women breathless._

_“Meet me outside. On your front walkway. Where we first met. Wake up and meet me outside. I need to see you in person.” Emma said._

_“Emma…” Regina whispered._

_“No. Don’t say anything. Meet me outside. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Just meet me outside.” Emma said, as the world around them turned white and disappeared._

Regina slowly opened her eyes to discover tears staining her pillow. She could still feel Emma’s kiss on her lips. She was scared. Scared to be with Emma. Scared to be without her. She reached out for Emma, and felt nothing but love from the other woman. Taking a deep breath, Regina jumped out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe. Knowing it would take Emma a few minutes to make it across town, Regina stopped briefly at Henry’s bedroom door, to make sure her son was still asleep. Satisfied that Henry wouldn’t notice her absence, she quietly made her way downstairs and out the front door, grabbing her coat on the way out. The night was chilly and she instantly regretted forgetting her shoes before leaving the house, but unwilling to go back inside, incase she missed Emma’s arrival. Moments later, she could hear the sound of Emma’s old Bug driving down the silent roads towards her. Slamming the car door, Emma rushed around the corner, stopping short at the sight of Regina, standing in the middle of the walkway, under the light of the full moon. Without a second thought, Emma rushed over, holding onto Regina tightly, and kissed her. Kissed her so passionately that neither women saw the wave of rainbow energy that shot out from between then, radiating out across the town.

“I’m in.” Regina whispered, before capturing Emma’s lips in another passionate kiss.

Upstairs, a burst of energy woke Henry up with a shock. Rushing to his bedroom window, he rubs his eyes to make sure he wasn’t still dreaming, as he witnesses his birth mother and his adoptive mother kissing passionately, under the light of the full moon. He smiles widely, as he crawls back to bed.

<~**~>

_“When can I stay over Regina?” Emma says, wrapping her arms around Regina from behind, as they meet in their dream._

_“Hello to you too.” Regina laughed, leaning into Emma’s embrace._

_“Hello my love!” Emma whispers, lightly kissing Regina’s neck._

_“Oh. So that’s why you want to sleep over so badly.” Regina jokes, closing her eyes and taking in the warmth of Emma’s embrace._

_“No. What I want is to hold you in my arms as we both drift off to sleep. What I want is to reach out in the middle of the night and feel you next to me. What I want is to wake up next to you each and every morning.” Emma says, kissing Regina’s neck in between each statement. “As much as I love our secret forest lunches and nightly dream dates, I want to be close to you, Regina. To be near you. To hold you.”_

_“Remember dear, I can heard your thoughts and feelings.” Regina laughs, turning around to face Emma._

_“Well yes, I would ALSO like to rip your clothes off and make Love to you until we both pass out from exhaustion.” Emma smiles, kissing Regina passionately. “Plus, I think Granny is starting to suspect something. She know’s I don’t eat salad. She gives me a weird look when I pick up lunch.”_

_“We have to tell Henry first. He needs to be comfortable with the situation before any sleepovers can occur.” Regina said, kissing Emma sweetly._

_“Agreed. When should we tell him?” Emma asked._

_“In the morning.” Regina replied. “Come over early. We’ll tell him over breakfast before he goes to school.”_

_“I’ll be there!” Emma smiled. The world around them started to fade._

_“These dreams are never long enough” Regina frowned._

_“Hopefully, this will be the last time we’ll need to dream about being together.” Emma winked, kissing Regina once more. “I’ll see you soon, my love!”_

_“I’ll leave the door unlocked for you.” Regina smiled, as the scene faded._

Regina stretched as the memory of Emma’s embrace slowly faded away. A familiar surge of energy fills her heart, informing her that Emma has just woken up as well. A mutual “Good morning my love” is shared between them as Regina heads towards the shower to begin her day. Although she should feel nervous about telling Henry of her budding relationship with Emma, she feels relieved. The secrets, the sneaking around will soon be over. Excitement fills her, matched by Emma’s.

Once Regina is dressed for the day, she walks down the hall, waking up her son, before descending the stairs to start breakfast. As she walks past the front door, she quietly unlocks the lock, knowing Emma is likely already on her way over. As she begins cracking a few eggs to make scrambled eggs, she suddenly feels Emma’s arms around her waist, the same position they shared only a few hours earlier in their dream.

“Good morning, My Love!” Emma whispers, kissing Regina lightly on the cheek.

“Good morning, My Love!” Regina answers, turning in Emma’s arms to give her a proper kiss.

“What can I do to help?” Emma asks, not quite ready to let Regina go.

“Can you start the coffee? Henry should be down any moment.” Regina asks.

“Of course.” Emma answers, pulling away from Regina to start brewing the coffee. Just as Regina finished setting the table and plating everyone’s breakfast, Henry comes trudging into the kitchen, clearly still half asleep.

“Uh…Ma? What are you doing here? Is everything ok?” Henry asked, confused, as soon as he saw Emma in the kitchen.

“Everything is fine Kid.” Emma smiled, sitting across the table from Henry, as Regina joined them and sat down next to Emma.

“Your Mom and I wanted to talk to you about something.” Regina said, taking a sip of coffee.

“What’s up guys?” Henry asked, taking a huge bite of scrambled eggs.

“Henry. Emma and I…have…well…” Regina starts, unsure how to break the news to their son.

“Kid. Your Mom and I are…” Emma takes over, only to be interrupted by Henry.

“You guys are together. I know.” Henry says, nonchalantly.

“What??” Regina and Emma say in unison, nearly choking on their breakfast.

“You knew?” Regina asked.

“Yeah.” Henry answers.

“Since when?” Emma asked, shocked at his cool manor.

“I saw you guys. That night a while ago in the front yard.” Henry explains. “True Love’s kiss is pretty loud. It woke me up and I looked outside to see what it was and I saw you.” Henry smiles, shoveling more eggs into his mouth.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Regina asked.

“I figured you guys would tell me when you were ready. And when Hook left Storybrooke, I knew it was only a matter of time before you broke the news to me.” Henry explains. “What I can’t figure out is what suddenly brought you guys together?”

“I cast a Love Spell.” Regina said, glancing down at her plate. “A last ditch effort to find my True Love.”

“I KNEW IT!!!!” Henry screamed, startling Emma. “I knew it was Operation True Love.”

“Operation True Love?” Asked Emma, smiling.

“Operation True Love, to find Mom’s True Love.” Henry smiled.

“Well, I would say it was a smashing success!” Emma smiled, kissing Regina on the cheek.

“Gross!” Henry laughed, shoveling the last of his eggs into his mouth.

“Henry…” Regina started, kicking Emma under the table for sticking her tongue out at Henry. “How would you feel about Emma spending the night here?”

“Could she please? Then I wouldn’t have to keep shuffling between the two houses all week!” Henry smiles.

“Well, that was easy!” Emma says, glancing up at the clock. “Shoot! I have to go. My boss hates it when I’m late.” Emma winks at Regina, as she stands to clear the table. “Come on Kid. I’ll give you a ride to school on the way.”

“Thanks Mom.” Henry scrambles to gather up his school stuff and runs towards the door, kissing Regina goodbye before rushing out the front door towards Emma’s car.

“Emma.”

“Yeah?”

“Dinner is at 6:30 sharp. And pack a bag, you’ll be staying the night tonight.” Regina smiled.

“I’ll be here at 6:20!” Emma smiled, kissing Regina goodbye.

_“I Love You Regina.”_ Emma thought, a slight blush crossing her face.

_“I Love You Too Emma”_ Regina thought, smiling, _“More than you will ever know.”_

From that night on, Regina and Emma no longer needed to meet in their dreams.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
